Bakuro
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y que él sigue almacenando en sus recuerdos.


**B**_akur__**o**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Esta es una historia generada tras los spoilers de la novela Replace V_

* * *

"Oh, _long time no see you_, Shuu!"

Escuchar el contexto de ese saludo lanzado en un idioma extranjero, agudizan los oídos de Akashi que de pie a lado de Nijimura torna esa dual mirada que posee hacia el hombre que zalema afable, galante, mientras se acerca hasta ellos.

"¿Huh?"

Shuuzou tuerce la boca, afilando los labios, arrojando la evidencia de que los hábitos siguen presentes pese a los años, y que con ellos no hacen más que afianzarse a sus amos. Nijimura piensa, medita, acerca de la identidad de la persona que tiene frente a él y que le ha llamado con una inusual familiaridad que no suele tener con los demás. De pronto, el lunar dibujado, delicadamente, cerca del ojo derecho en aquel rostro ajeno le dice en una especie de rayo —que vaga tan veloz por su cabeza—de quién se trata; y el rostro extraño de pronto se torna conocido, hasta nostálgico.

"Esa cara linda de villano no ha cambiado nada, Tatsuya"

Las manos se estrechan, enérgicas, mostrando la felicidad de ambos al reencontrarse, las miradas se encienden y Nijimura sonríe a su manera, todo frente al rostro serio, frívolo, de Akashi.

"¿Cómo sigue tu padre?"

"Mejor, el viejo no se ha dado por vencido y parece ser que el tratamiento resultó ser el indicado"

El curso natural de la plática, el contenido de esta, le muestran a Seijuurou que existen cosas que todavía desconoce por completo de Shuuzou, que incluso ese sujeto, Himuro Tatsuya, el actual compañero de Atsushi e integrante invaluable para Yousen, tiene total conocimiento de ello. De las cosas acerca de senpai que él quisiera haber sabido.

Decir que no le irrita es mentir, y Seijuurou no miente, mucho menos a sí mismo. El vago perfil que tiene Akashi de su ex-capitán es, quizá, al hecho de que una vez que su relación con Nijimura finalizara tras el cambio de responsabilidades y la graduación de este, no se preocupó ni interesó más de lo pertinente en su superior debido a que en su momento y a futuro no existía beneficio alguno para él que pudiera aprovechar al mantener dicha relación, menos cuando este había dejado el baloncesto. Sin embargo, ahora, que Shuuzou aparecía nuevamente, y que dentro de él se anidaba aún una especie de consideración sutil, extraña, era que el distanciamiento y el poco interés mostrado le pesaban. Después de todo, Akashi tenía que admitir el hecho de que senpai siempre había sido importante para él, lo suficientemente importante como para sentirse herido por no conocer todas esas cosas de él.

"Ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha traído a este lugar?, ¿tienes pensado regresar a las canchas con los de tu edad?"

"No seas idiota. Aunque no estaría mal darte un par de lecciones, quizás así puedas hacer que tu equipo se mantenga más tiempo dentro del juego"

"Que duro"

Un tedio se le instala de inmediato en el bello rostro, la conversación no le incluye y aunque está reteniendo información que le es de interés como importancia no se siente lo suficientemente generoso para intercambiar palabra con aquel sujeto frente a él.

"¿Entonces solo has venido a ver los partidos?"

Seijuurou desvía la mirada hacia Nijimura, que enarca la ceja izquierda, pronunciando ese puchero en la boca, observando a Himuro con total extrañeza. Pareciera no haber entendido la pregunta. Curioso. Akashi aguarda a lo que pueda responder Shuuzou, y está tan atento a ello que cuando éste se vuelve hacia él le toma desprevenido y cierta sorpresa le causa de inmediato, sorpresa que no dura ni un parpadeo.

"No"

"¿Huh?"

La mano que alguna vez fuese poderosa, pero que aún conserva ese vigor y presencia, se posa en la cabeza de

Akashi, en un gesto amable, gentil y cariñoso.

"He venido a ver a mi _kouhai_"

Akashi no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá, que las mejillas se le han enrojecido, y que los ojos se han abierto de par de par, que las palabras de Shuuzou han hecho estragos en sus adentros y todo frente a los ojos atractivos de Himuro.

"Entonces, el equipo al que liderabas-"

Tatsuya cae en cuenta ante lo dicho por Nijimura, asombrándose frente a tal descubrimiento.

"_Así que también conoce a Atsushi_"

El monologo interno de Himuro no es notado por Shuuzou, menos por Seijuurou, quienes se encuentran entretenidos mirándose uno al otro.

El capitán de Rakuzan no ha dejado de contemplar a Nijimura, con esos enormes ojos gatunos que poseen una tonalidad peculiar, tratando de indagar más allá de lo que se observan en aquellas pupilas sosegadas pero agresivas.

Por su parte, Shuuzou tiene alzada la ceja izquierda, reflejando con naturalidad el rostro de Seijuurou, hallando que ciertamente ha crecido desde la última vez que se vieron, pero no lo suficiente como para codearse con él.

Sigue todavía siendo un chiquillo, para él.

"He~, eso ha sido interesante"

Himuro sonríe, encantando con el descubrimiento, confundiendo a Nijimura con su gesto.

"¿Hah?"

"Bueno, debo irme, ha sido un placer volverte a ver. Quizá ahora que regresaste podríamos organizar un partido"

Pronto se dispone a despedirse con un movimiento suave de muñeca.

"¿Qué tanto balbuceas?"

Dejando a Shuuzou bastante desconcertado, quien se ha perdido de lo que su amigo ha estado formulándose por haber estado mirando detenidamente a Akashi.

"He mejorado, Shuu"

La sonrisa ladina de Tatsuya le cuentan más que las mismas palabras que éste ha dicho, y Nijimura ni siquiera se inmuta.

"¿Es así?"

Espetándolo con esa cara sobrada y poco interesada.

"Te dejo para que sigas recordando viejos tiempos"

Un guiño extra, pícaro, lo arruinan todo, y en verdad que Nijimura no ha comprendido del todo.

"¿Huh?"

"See ya~"

Tatsuya se aleja, incorporándose a lo lejos con un sujeto que Shuuzou no conoce, pero que asegura haber visto en el equipo donde se encuentra ahora Kuroko.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

Sin dejar de enarcar la ceja continua mirando hacia aquella dirección, topándose con un Himuro relajado, alegre, y tan parecido al que conociera durante su estadía en los Ángeles.

"No has cambiado en lo absoluto, Shuuzou-_san_"

Akashi lo dice, ya más relajado, con las facciones suavizadas, mirando al frente, pero en dirección contraria al excapitán. Sonriéndose triunfal, pasmando a Nijimura al llamarlo casual, en ese tono sedoso que posee y utiliza cuando las cosas le salen como quiere. Pero Shuuzou, molestamente complacido no le permite ser irrespetuoso, haciéndoselo saber enseguida:

"Mocoso majadero, sigo siendo tu superior"

La frente se le arruga, en clara señal de enojo que Seijuurou reconoce enseguida, acentuando su mueca afable, complaciéndose ante la misma faceta que suele mostrar Shuuzou, esa que con los años no ha cambiado en absoluto.

"Lo sé"

Y que él sigue almacenando en sus recuerdos.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A** Un día voy a escribir un Tatsuya/Shuuzou. Culpen al volumen V de Replace.


End file.
